Love is Eternal (A Klaus and Elijah love story)
by destinyxcrowley123
Summary: Lily Claire is a powerful witch and a werewolf. She has been having dreams of a man for 10 years so what happens when she meets the man of her dreams, who just happens to be Klaus, will they fall in love? Or will they be driven apart? What happens when she meets Elijah? Will she fall for his charms instead? Who will she choose? Join Lily on her journey. Starts in 02x01.


**Love is Eternal (A Klaus and Elijah love story)**

Lily Claire is a singer and a artist but she is also a powerful witch. When she wants a quiet normal life she moves to Mystic Falls, where nothing is normal. She has been having dreams of a man for 10 years so what happens when she meets the man of her dreams, who just happens to be Klaus, will they fall in love? Or will they be driven apart? What happens when she meets Elijah? Will she fall for his charms instead? Who will she choose? Join Lily on her journey. Starts in 02x01.

Chapter 1

I wake up, I had that same dream again, the same dream I've been dreaming for 10 years. I go to my walk in warobe and I get a cream coloured lace ruffle tiered tank top, blue skinny jeans and a pair of dark leather classic platform pumps. I come out of my walk in warobe and I go into the bathroom, I get undressed, I turn on the shower and I get in, the warm water touches my skin it's lovely, after a few minutes I get out of the shower and I wrap myself up in a towel, I come out of the bathroom and I get my hair dryer out of one the boxes, I'm moving today I wanted a quiet life or as quiet as it ever be, I'm moving to Mystic Falls its meant to be a quiet town but I very much doubt that, I heard that it's full with vampires, werewolves and witches so of course I'll fit in there perfectly because I'm a very powerful witch, so powerful that it has taken 5 years to control my powers, I used to live in Mystic Falls for about a year it was before all the vampires and stuff came to town, I'm so glad I get to see my friends again, my friend Bonnie was the one who told me what happened to the town, she is also a witch, she's a Bennett witch. I dry my hair and brush it, I leave it to its natural straightness, I get some underwear out of a box and I get dressed, I get my white leather jacket from my walk in warobe and I start packing the rest of my stuff. About an hour later I finish packing, there is a knock at my door it's probably the removal men, I head downstairs and I open the door, nobody is there but there is a envelope on the doorstep, I pick it up and I open it, it says: 

'_Meet me in the park in 5 minutes_'  
- C 

Its from my ex-boyfriend Connor, he hasn't left me alone since we broke up, I'm not going I'm just hoping he doesn't follow me to Mystic Falls, I closed the door and I head back upstairs, I get my bag and I pack my phone, keys, purse and my drawing pencils. About ten minutes later there was another knock on the door lets hope it's the removal men this time, I head downstairs and I open the door, this time it's the removal men,  
"Miss Claire?" asked the tall removal man  
"That's me, the boxes are up stairs." I move out of the way and the removal men go upstairs and they start coming down with boxes and they start loading them in to the removal van, I start helping them load the boxes into the van. About an hour later we finish loading all the boxes into the van, I give them my new address and they start driving to Mystic Falls, I take the house key off my keys and I put it underneath the doormat, I unlock the car door and I get inside, I turn the engine on and I start driving to Mystic Falls my new home.

After a couple hours I arrive at my new house its big which is good I've got a lot of stuff, I turn off the engine and I get out of the car, I lock the car and I walk up to the front door, I lift up the doormat and I find the key, as I open the door the removal van pulls up to the house, I put my bag on the sofa and I head back outside, the tall removal man gets out of the van and opens the back, we start unloading the boxes out of the van and into the house, after an hour all the boxes are in the house, I give them the money,  
"Thanks."  
I've got an hour un till I have to go to a thing at the Lockwood's apparently last night John Gilbert (Elena's uncle) used a vampire device to flush out all the vampires and they put them in the basement of the old Gilbert chemist or something and they set fire to it so all the vampires inside died, however, the Mayor collapsed and they put him the basement so he is dead, I know why the Mayor went down, there is a cursed on the Lockwood family, it's a werewolf curse so all the people in that bloodline have the werewolf gene but they have to activate it to be a werewolf and I know this because I'm also a werewolf but because of my witch side I can turn at will, I also heard the Mayor's son Tyler got affected but he was driving him, Matt and Caroline back home and he crashed so now Caroline is in hospital but she is fine now because of the vampires healed her, I'm going to visit her in about half an hour, she doesn't know I'm coming so its going to be a surprise. I start unpacking the kitchen stuff, about half an our later I finish unpacking the kitchen stuff and putting the stuff where they need to go, I go and I get my bag, I open the door and I close it behind me, I head to my car and I unlock it, I get in and I turn the engine on, I start heading to the hospital, on the way there I got some flowers for Caroline, 10 minutes later I arrive at the hospital, after I lock my car I head to Caroline's room, when I finally find Caroline's room I knock on the door, she looks at me,  
"Lily?" she asked  
"Hey Caroline." I go over to her and I hug her, a couple of seconds later she hugs me back,  
"Why are you here?" she asked  
"I'm coming back to live in Mystic Falls and I heard you were here."  
"Really? You're coming back to live here?" she asked  
"Yeah really, so these are for you." I give her the flowers,

"Thank you." she said  
"I'm sorry but I have to go now, I've got to go to the Lockwood's and pay my respects."  
"Ok it was good to see you Lily." she said  
"It was good to see you too bye."  
"Bye." she said, I go back to my car and I head for the Lockwood's.

About 20 minutes later I arrive at the Lockwood's, I park my car around the corner and I walk up to the house, Tyler is standing outside, he sees me,  
"Hey Tyler."  
"Lily?" he asked  
"Hey." We hug each other,  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
"Well I'm moving back to Mystic Falls and I heard about your Dad, I'm sorry Tyler."  
"Thanks, come on in." he said  
"Thanks." I go inside and I see Carol Lockwood (Tyler's Mum), I head over to her,

"Hello Mrs Lockwood."  
"Lily?" she asked  
"I'm so sorry." I hug her, she hugs me back  
"Mason?" she asked  
"Mason?" I turn around and I see Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle and Mrs Lockwood's brother in law,  
"Lily?" he asked  
"Mason, hey." He pulls me in for a hug, I hug him back,  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
"I'm coming to live in Mystic Falls again and I am paying my respects to your brother."  
"Ok, it has been a while." he said  
"Yeah about 6 months."  
"I'm confused how do you know each other?" asked Carol  
"Oh, me and Mason met while we were traveling." 


End file.
